1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package for retaining, storing, and dispensing a surgical needle-suture combination.
2. Background of Related Art
Packages for retaining armed sutures, i.e., sutures with surgical needles attached, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,821 to Brown et al. discloses a surgical suture retainer which retains the suture in an epitrochoidal, or hourglass configuration. One embodiment includes an insert member mounted to one of several foldable connected panels of the suture retainer. The insert member preferably has first and second wings which fold over to form a suture retaining pocket. The suture is held in a looped configuration having an hourglass shape. Another embodiment employs tabs cut from one of the panels to retain the suture in the hourglass shape. Yet another embodiment employs a cover sheet bonded to a base panel, wherein bonding areas are located to maintain the suture loop in an hourglass shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,102 to Brown et al. discloses a moisture impervious package for surgical elements such as retainers having suture-needle assemblies positioned thereon. The package is provided with a top wall of moisture impervious material having an access opening die cut into the wall over which a closure flap secured by a peripheral heat seal to fully enclose the access opening. The top wall is then positioned over a bottom wall of moisture impervious material whereby a retainer having the suture needle assemblies is positioned therebetween. A peripheral heat seal then secures the top wall to the bottom wall to form the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,831 to Brown et al. discloses a molded suture retainer for retaining and storing surgical sutures in a manner which reduces kinking and bending of the sutures. The retainer is characterized by a wide spiraling oval passageway with minimal convolutions covered by a cover sheet. The length of the passageway is preferably proportional to 1/3 to 1/2 the overall length of the suture to be retained therein. Recesses are provided for receiving package stabilizing agents and/or needle parks.